1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water heater, and more particularly to a water heater having a waste gas disposal structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional water heater comprises a gas burner for heating the water to produce hot water for use with a user so that the user can take a bath by the hot water. However, when the gas burned by the gas burner does not act completely due to an insufficient oxygen content, a waste gas containing the carbon monoxide is produced during the combustion process of the gas burner, so that the user is easily hurt by the carbon monoxide which is colorless and odorless, thereby greatly causing danger to the user located in the closed bath room.